Famous Last Words
by imanerdygirl
Summary: Aurora Parker had been raised to be a good solider. Follow orders. Never disobey. One day she takes off on her own hunt. Something her father had said she wasn't ready for. After a failed hunt, she heads to get help from Bobby and there she happens to meet the Winchesters. *Takes place two days after Dean came back from Hell. Season 4*
1. Chapter 1

_Almost there._ She told herself as she pumped her legs harder and forced her lungs to hold out.

Almost.

She could see the tree lining ahead, she knew the road wasn't far. She just had to get there and she prayed someone would be passing through or a vehicle would be close by.

She wouldn't dare stop and look behind her. She knew they were out there, biding time and watching. They had the home advantage in the dark, the full moon gave off just enough light through the tall trees that she could move quickly through them. She didn't stop as the branches of the trees cut into her flesh drawing blood. The dirt and mud beneath her feet didn't deter her from running. Nor did the stench of the swamp slow her down. The young woman cursed that she had been disarmed and longingly wished for her .38 special or anything to use in that moment.

_Almost. Come on Aurora. If you can just get over this ridge you'll be home free. Just get there. _She told herself, however she could feel her energy slowly ebbing away.

_NO. Stop it._ She scowled at herself. _Get over that ridge and survive. _

The whole forest was alive and the ground beneath her feet trembled under the assault as she was stalked through the woods. There was noise all around her, but only the pounding of her own heart and the ragged breath filled her ears.

Aurora gritted her teeth and pushed herself harder. _It was not going to end this way. _

She was a hunter dammit and she was trained on how to deal with these situations. All those years of drills and books. Aurora knew she had been ready for this hunt. No matter what her father had said. She felt her heart twist a little and she almost lost her footing. Quickly she regained her composure and pushed on.

The information she had been given was false, there wasn't one werewolf in Stevenville, KS. There was a whole fucking town. She'd been outmanned from the get go and her weapons and vehicle taken by the chief of police who just so HAPPENED to be the pack leader.

The trees seemed to close in on her and the path she was taking got more narrow as she continued to run trough the brush. Her arms stung from the many cuts, her legs were starting to knot up and she could feel her whole body beginning to drain. However, Aurora Parker did not give up and she would be damned if it went down like this. She would re-group, call in old favors and return to this bloody town.

Just when she was about to slow down she saw a parking lot just ahead and one lone car was there. She could get to it. It wasn't far. Not known as being someone who believed in prayer, she prayed that someone was listening and that the car she was headed towards had the keys in it.

Otherwise it was all over and she'd be done for.

With a renewed sense of urgency, Aurora pushed her body to the fullest extent. Relief flooded her as she came along the car, no one was in it yet the keys were. She knew it probably belonged to one of the pack but it was there own fault for leaving it. Trap or not she'd ditch it first chance she got. Right now it was her only option.

A loud howling caused her, against her better judgement to turn around. Four wolves waited at the line of the woods that was probably no more than a mile from where she stood, all had barred teeth and looked ready to pounce. Ready to rip her to shreds. The young huntress knew them all by name. Sebastian was the smallest of the group with midnight blue fur and uncanny green eyes, in human form he was only sixteen. And part of her felt guilty and the other part felt she knew what she has to do. Derek stood next to him, slightly larger and very much filled with anger, all the hair on his white fur was bristled and those red eyes she felt could see her deep inside. On the left two more wolves, matching markings of black and white. The twins. Kara and Kenna. They had wished for Aurora's death the moment she had strolled into town. She couldn't blame them really. Her purpose for being there was the get them before they got her.

Finally her eyes settled on the large gray wolf leading, he licked his lips and his large icy blue eyes filled with malice. Honestly, she should be thanking him. Malik was the reason she had escaped. He barred his teeth and growled.

A warning.

And it was a sound that shook her to the core and brought her out of the daze.

Without a moments thought, she started the car and slammed on the gas and sped out of the parking lot.

Once Aurora was on the highway and far enough way she let out a breathe she didn't realize she'd been holding. Glancing over at the glove box she felt a smile grace her lips as she popped it open and there was a phone. Not only A phone, but HER phone.

Confusion filled her face as she tried to put the puzzle together but none of it made any sense. Malik had tried to kill her yet here was her phone and he had not lead the attack against her when he could have killed her.

Why?

This question and more plagued her as she began looking through her contacts.

Despite all the events that had transpired, she was ready to get back to the place she called home and the man she called Uncle.

Putting the phone up to her ear, it rang four times before someone answered.

"Hello?" A smooth voice answered

Aurora furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah I'm looking for Bobby"

She heard rustling in the background the and the voice returned. "He's not around right now. He went out to the store or something."

"Who is this?!" She demanded, her patience wearing thin.

"Who is this?" He parroted, his voice almost suspicious of her.

Gritting her teeth(and making a mental note to make a dentist appointment) and focusing on the road, trying to calm her anxiety. "Tell Bobby, A called. He'll call me back. If not, when I get to his house and he's hurt or anything has happened to that grumpy old man. I'm going to slice your favorite member off and feed it to you" she poured every bit of anger and malice she could into that statement.

Much to her surprise, the voice chuckled. "I don't think that will be necessary sunshine but I'll be sure to get him the message"

Aurora ended the call before her anger could get the better of her and pressed harder on the gas pedal.

_I'm coming Bobby. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO** _

_Thanks so much to _NewbieOnTheBlock for your review! I loved it and several of those questions will be answered as we go along. (;

I hope you all enjoy chapter two and I feel like if you want to review I'm totally cool with that if not, I'll survive. :)

This is set two days after Dean gets to Bobby's after he is raised from Hell.

* I don't own Supernatural *

The 12 hour drive toward Sioux Falls was tortuous for Aurora. She had stopped only once and that was out of necessity. The wounds on her arm stung and she knew she had to get them cleaned.

When she looked in the mirror she almost grimaced. Her dirty blonde hair was tossed up into a bun and full of twigs and sticks, freckles littered her whole face, her nose was small, cheek bones sharp, dark circles under her bright blue eyes caused them to look hallow and dull. With a sigh she doctored up the cuts along her face, washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom.

After a quick stop she ditched the gray dodge charger and found an old beat up '68 mustang. As luck would have it, she was able to con the old car out of the man. A fair trade in her eyes. The charger for the mustang. Boy was he gonna be pissed when he found out it was stolen.

She hadn't heard back from Bobby and that had her worried. Checking her phone every 30 minutes didn't seem to help as the hours stretched on. Thousands of thoughts sailed through her mind as she went as fast as the car would allow. Trying to distract herself from worrying about Bobby, she thought back to her encounter with the Khal pack.

_I just don't understand. Malik had his chance to kill me. I had left all my things at his apartment. Had he known that Marshall would order for my head on the stake?_ _This makes no sense. How did my phone end up in the car if Malik didn't put it there? _

Aurora shook her head and wondered why her intel had been wrong. Had she purposely been given the wrong information? Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration as her grip on the steering wheel tightened. She had followed all the steps, dug up all the info, did her research as she had been taught.

What did she miss? Her father had taught her well. Other hunters had taught her how to hunt, kill, send demons back to hell and shoot a gun. She'd been on other hunts before, but this one had been her BIG one. A chance to prove to her father that she could be a great Hunter and do it all. He had said she wasn't ready, but being as stubborn as she was she had to try.

A ping brought her out of her jumbled thoughts and she reached for her phone pushing the answer button.

"Bobby?" Her voice came out cautiously.

"Wrong sweetheart."

The plot thickened, this male sounded way to comfortable answering/calling from Bobby's phone. Her anxiety level went down a notch because if this person meant Bobby harm, he wouldn't sound so friendly about answering a strangers phone.

Still, you couldn't be to careful and Aurora narrowed her blue eyes on the road. "Look. I don't know who you are but I NEED to speak with Bobby. If you are another Hunter passing trough, that's all fine and dandy. I just need to talk to him."

The voice on the other line sighed. "Look, he's on his way back from a thing. He'll be back soon. I was told to pass that info along. So don't get your panties in a twist"

A stab of hurt went through her, how could Bobby not personally call her back? He always had before. She thought for a moment before she spoke. "Why couldn't he call himself?"

"Obviously because he's tied up sweet cheeks-"

A growl went through the line. "Don't call me that"

It was almost as if she could feel the smirk through the phone. "What are you gonna do about it princess?"

The pain in her head intensified as she pushed the end button and hung up.

_What. An. Ass. _She thought with a frown as she tossed her phone into the passenger seat.

The road ahead seemed so long and she thought she'd never get to Singer Salvage.

Anxiety and adrenaline pumped through her as she threw open the door of the car and raced to the front door before the dust had even settled.

"Bobby!" She yelled, banging on the door. "Robert Singer you better be alive and well in there!"

So much for her taking caution. She had no weapon, just pure frustration and sleep deprivation. Had she been at full energy she probably would have taken care and thought ahead.

After a few seconds of banging, she turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked and her eyes widened.

Bobby did not leave his door unlocked often.

Glancing around she saw a metal pipe laying by the stairs and grabbed it. It wasn't much but it was something.

Cautiously she pushed the door open. "Bobby?" she called, her knuckles turning white from holding to her weapon.

A rustling captured her attention as she walked through the house. When she came through the den and peaked into the kitchen she felt a hand on her shoulder and let out a scream as she swung the pipe hard and it collided with someones arm.

"OW! I ain't gonna hurt you!" A voice shouted, a voice she recognized from the phone.

Aurora swung her head and looked at her attacker.

He was a tallish man, with blue green eyes, short dirty blonde hair dressed in dark blue jeans and a black tshirt.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, preparing to swing again.

The man rubbed the spot on his arm and grimaced. "Hey, you're the one attacking me!"

Holding the pipe like a baseball bat she backed up, knowing the back door was only a few feet away. "How about we play a game?" She asked. "You show me yours, I show you mine"

A smug grin crossed his handsome face revealing straight white teeth. "Oh. Honey, I'd like that game I just don't know if you can handle what I got to offer"

"Are you ALWAYS this ridiculous?" She asked, taking another step back as he took a step forward.

He shrugged. "How about this. I'm gonna assume since you barged on in here that you are the "A" that called earlier."

"I'm going to **ASSUME** your name is Sherlock with that brilliant detective work you just did" she said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

With a chuckle, he held up his hands walking more into the kitchen. "I'm Dean and I come in peace"

Before she could respond a loud banging noise got the attention of both of them as Bobby came through the door. "Aurora?" He asked when their eyes met.

"Bobby." She said with a small smile, resisting the urge to run to him and lowering the pipe every so slightly. "How's it going?"

Bobby Singer sat his packages down on the table and walked over to pull her into a hug.

"How you been kiddo?!" He asked with a small smile as he studied her.

Aurora couldn't help the grin that played across her face as she stepped back. "I've been better but I've been worse."

"Uh hello. Still here" Dean said, coming to stand next to the pair.

No one said anything for a moment, Bobby looked like he was contemplating something. "Aurora. Meet Dean Winchester"

Nothing could have stopped her jaw from dropping as she looked between Dean and Bobby. "Winchester as in _John _Winchester?! As in Dean who went to hell because he made a deal WINCHESTER? SAM AND DEAN WINCHESTER WHO OPENED THE GATES OF HELL!?"

The elder man nodded and Aurora trained her eyes on Dean who shrugged and smiled at her. "In the flesh sweet cheeks"


End file.
